


Keruh

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Dendamku hanya sebatas air keruh.





	Keruh

_Dendamku tidak dapat kubalaskan_

_Tidak seperti air yang melawan api_

_Tidak juga seperti ombak yang menerjang kapal_

_Atau pun bagai anjing yang mengejar kucing_

_Dendamku seharusnya kekal_

_Air yang tetap ada di lautan_

_Tanah yang selalu ada di bawah_

_Tetapi ternyata tidak_

_Dendamku hanya sebatas air jernih_

_Hanya akan keruh jika beradu bersama debu_

_Lalu, karena ia lelah_

_Aku menangis_

_Dan dendamku hanya bisa membeku_

26 Maret 2014

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 26 Maret 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
